


Super Smash Bros. Victory

by XoverScribe



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Framing Story, Gen, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoverScribe/pseuds/XoverScribe
Summary: Smash just keeps on going. Join Melvin on his quest to defeat the evil King Mickey and perhaps meet some colorful characters along the way.
Kudos: 1





	Super Smash Bros. Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by tumblr user futuresmashmemes and Jon Bois' 17776

In the early days of 2120 a new game released for the latest console from the video game giants over at Nintendo. The game was the new release in the longrunning Super Smash Bros series, this time titled Super Smash Bros. Victory. Super Smash Bros is a series of platform fighter that act as crossovers between many franchises. It started out in 1999 on the N64 and was initially meant to only be to showcase crossovers between Nintendo's own IPs. That changed after the 3rd game in the series when other companies characters were added but up until Super Smash Bros. Extreme in 2029 the characters were only from video game franchises but in that entry the first "4th party character" was added in the form of Tony Hawk from the Tony Hawk series of skateboard games.

  
Many wondered how the games could feel fresh and balanced with so many editions of the game but Masahiro Sakurai thought ahead and left a very detailed 6000 page guide on how things should be handled in each case and this was given to the team at Bandai Namco and Nintendo after his retirement following the release of Smash Bros. Extreme.   
Super Smash Bros. Victory contained many characters from the past games but like usually happens there were omissions which tended to be made up with by adding new characters.

  
Returning characters from previous entries were Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Duck Hunt Duo, Ice Climbers, Dr.Mario, Rosalina, Geno, Pauline, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Trixie Kong, King K. Rool, Marth, Ike, Chrom, Corrin, Lucina, Robin, Byleth, Edelgard, Roy, Lyn, Mr. Game & Watch, Banjo & Kazooie, Isabelle, Villager, Tom Nook, K.K Slider, Bayonetta, Jeanne, Simon Belmont, Richter Belmont, Alucard, Shanoa, Hero, Lucas, Ness, Porky, Captain Falcon, Terry Bogard, Cloud, Dark Pit, Rosalina, God Pit, Pit, King Dedede, Sword Kirby, Meta Knight, Morpho Knight, Galacta Knight, Kirby, Mega Man, Mega Man Y, Proto Man, Snake, Samus, Dark Samus, Metroid, Samus, Zero Suit Samus, Zero Suit Dark Samus, Pac-Man, Bomberman, Olimar, Joker, ROB, Charizard, Greninja, Incineroar, Suicine, Mewtwo, Lucario, Pichu, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Arceus, Sonic, Rouge, Tails, Shadow, Fox, Wolf, Crystal, Ken, Ryu, Dark Ryu, Piranha Plant, Goomba, Link, Toon Link, Young Link, Zelda, Toon Zelda, Dark Zelda, Impa, Young Impa, Ganondorf, Ganon, Tingle, Fi, Wario, Wii Fit Trainer, Shulk, Yoshi, Tony Hawk, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Shantae, Wolverine, Celebi, Garamond, Lucy, The Doctor, Mangoton, Peter Griffin, Sora, The Rock, The Undertaker, Skull Kid, Mangoton EX, Hat Kid, Shovel Knight, Crash Bandicoot, Spyro, Zardor, Contained Tabuu and Contained Mastercore.

  
While the new additions were welcome many found there to be far fewer characters from recent games and series and more throwbacks to the 2020s which initially was what it was marketed as. Fan favorites like Mangoton and Mangoton EX were hyped up but felt their moveset was underwhelming given its uniqueness in the Mangoton anime and the Tatsunoko vs. Capcom 3 game that had released a few years earlier.

  
What drastically made up for it was the return of the Fetch Quests and the long awaited third installment to the Subspace Emissary storyline that had only been featured in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. Extreme and was no poised to become a trilogy.

  
A young man named Melvin J. Eldatron picked up a copy of the game hoping it would be a fun experience, having put the game inside his console he felt a shock throughout his body followed by a flash of bright light. Once it wained it took some time to come to. Melvin checked his surroundings but this wasn't his living room where he had earlier settled in for an afternoon of gaming but rather what looked to be a floating island in the sky with a large tree with a face on it.  
Melvin recognized it as it was one of the bosses in the Kirby games. His suspicions were confirmed when a large gust of wind knocked him back.

  
"What the hell happened" he yelled.  
He was about to fall off the island in the sky to the depths below when he heard a loud slash and saw the tree cut in half and die before his eyes.

  
In front of him was Kirby himself, this time with a green hat and a sword, likely the character Sword Kirby. Melvin always found the inclusion of Sword Kirby to be redundant when Kirby can already hold swords but in this instance he was glad to see them.

  
"POYO!" kirby shouted.

  
"Thank you"

  
To his surprise Kirby spoke.

  
"You're not supposed to be here, are you?" Kirby proclaimed. Kirby's voice was not at all what Melvin had envisioned. Not that Melvin ever thought about Kirby having any capability of speech.

  
"N...no, I don't know what happend I was in my room and..."

  
"Likely the work of King Mickey. Ever since his corruption he has proved to be a hassle and broken barriers to other realms"

  
"King Mickey? Like...Mickey Mouse?"

  
"You've heard of him?"

  
"I mean...i guess"

  
"I'm not versed in dimensional barriers nor the magic required for such an act. At least not enough to send you home. We better converse with Mangoton, she may know where we can find Arceus. That is the only being I'm aware of that could help you. May prove challenging but I'm nothing if not ready to help others"

  
"Thank you!" 

  
The voice of Sword Kirby disturbed him and he was still under the assumption that this was some sort of illusion but having no real options he followed Kirby as he went through a portal that had opened up once the tree was slain.


End file.
